Drunk In Love
by Gifted-Hands05
Summary: Inspired "Drunk In Love" by Beyonce... Please Read Author's Note Inside!


_**Hey Hey, So I kinda sorta promised you all a little something… So as a small thank you for sticking with me and my stories and also as a way to say happy holiday to you and yours, here's a little one shot.**_

_**There might be a little something else coming on later today or on Christmas day also, but seriously Merry Christmas, thank you, and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own what you recognize**_

_**Taylor:**_

I took a shot called "Porn Star" and chased it with Blue Kinky, this being my seventh shot my thoughts started race and images of my beloved flashed in my mind. I had let Troy talk me into coming out to the club with our friends and truth be told I was really having fun. But as I ordered a Sex on the Beach my eyes zoned in on Troy standing by the bar talking to his boys, and I knew I had to have him. He was usually the aggressor when it came to our sex life, but on nights like this when I've been drinking nothing mattered but me riding him until I couldn't feel my legs.

Something changes when I've been drinking. When liquor gets to running through me, I have the tendency to get absolutely filthy, and Troy loves every minute of it.

Tonight was no different. I uncrossed and then crossed my legs hoping that some way somehow that would ease the ache that wanting Troy had caused. It didn't work and I should've known that it wouldn't. Nothing would ease that ache, nothing but having him in between my legs driving his hard cock into me with hard and deep thrust that left me wanting more.

I quickly finished my drink with my eyes still trained on Troy. The thoughts of what I wanted to do to him got dirtier as the minutes ticked by. I knew we wouldn't make it home so I started to scout out our surroundings. I was on a mission. I had to have him now and I wasn't about to let the fact that we weren't at home stop me. Giving my purse to my best friend I got up without a word and walked up to the group of friends.

"Hi boys," was all I said before grabbing Troy by the belt buckle and pulling him close to me.

Right there in the middle of the club I kissed him like we were the only two people there. I stepped back when breathing became necessary and stumbled as I did so. I giggled as he caught me.

"You're drunk," he whispered in my ear.

"I'm horny" I told him bluntly as I massaged him through his jeans.

"Oh really, so you're ready to go home?"

"No, can't wait… I need you now."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. Not wanting to waste any more time. I unbuckled him as soon as we stumbled our way into a stall. I was placing drunken open mouth kisses on his lips, cheeks, and neck as he pulled my dress up over my hips. He quickly turned me to face the wall and kicked my legs apart. Groaning at my lack of panties, I could hear him push down his pants and boxers. He wasn't moving quickly enough for me. I reached down in between my legs and found my clit. I started to play with myself arching my back as I rubbed the bundle of nerves in tight and fast circles. I was lost in the sensations that I was creating with my fingers that I didn't notice what Troy was up to until he entered me in one thrust sending me over the edge and making me cum….

"So fucking wet…."

"Only for you Troy…"

"That's right. Only for me…"

I felt him pull out only to slam back into me, fucking me fast and hard. It was beyond words. I threw my head back and slammed my hand down on the stall wall as I felt myself building up to another orgasm.

"Cum… I want to feel you cum around my fucking dick. Cum NOW Taylor. NOW!"

I did as I was told and screamed out his name as I came. It wasn't long before I felt him spill himself inside of me.

I turned to face him.

"I love you"

"I love you too. Now let's go home and see if you can finish what you started."

"I never start anything that I can't finish. That's why I'm the best." I told him while fixing my clothes.

"Well we're about to see if you can back up all that shit you talking."

He smacked me on the ass and followed me out. I walked over to my girls and gave them all a hug and said my goodbyes. I downed two shots from the line of shots sitting on the table in front of my friends before Troy came and grabbed me and pulled me away without a word.

.

..

…

..

.

_**BEEP BEEP**_

_**BEEP BEEP**_

_**BEEP BEEP**_

I heard the alarm and couldn't help but let out a whimper as it brought to my attention the a major headache that had taken root…. I reached over thinking that if I could knock my phone off the bedside table, or press the volume button it would at least go into snooze but as I reached over my hand smacked into the cold hard floor…

"What the fuck?"

I looked up and lying on top of me was a naked Troy. I looked around and noticed that we were in the kitchen on the floor surrounded by our clothes. My phone lying among a clutter of other things that fell out my purse that lay open and also on the floor, I guess I'd dropped it. I wasn't sure about anything. My phone finally caused Troy to wake and move. It was then and only then did my mind realize that not only was he on top of me but that he was also inside of me and he was starting to get hard again. As he looked down at me with a predatory grin on his face I couldn't help but moan even as I thought:

"How in the hell did this shit happen?"


End file.
